Prince of Hell
by maroyasha
Summary: (Spin-off of Limits Are Meant To Be Broken) After dying at the hands of Frieza, Vegeta is not revived by the others. Now he is forever stuck in hell. There he will have to learn to deal with the past as well as being trained by the father of his greatest enemy. Will the Prince learn to work with others or will he stay as ruthless as ever now that he is home? (Currently On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

_So for anyone who decided to read this because they read my main story, glad to have you! For those first joining me, basically Raditz is alive, Vegeta died and didn't get revived. Turles is alive too and some shiz. It all gets talked about throughout the story, but I do recommend reading the main story. It's called Limits Are Meant To Be Broken. Also, this takes place in its own timeline. When certain stuff crosses over with the chapters of the main story I will say it here. So for now, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Corresponds With Chapter 25 and 26 of Limits Are Meant To Be Broken**

* * *

 _W-where am I? Am I dead!? I must be. The last thing I remember was Frieza blasting a hole in my chest and seeing Raditz on a cliff…So what the hell happened to me!? I must've died. That's right. The Namekian child was killed. So if I'm dead, why am I thinking? And why is it so dark? Wait. It's getting lighter. Now it's really bright!_

Vegeta shielded his eyes as a million different bright things filled his vision. His eyes adjusted and he put his arms down. He was in a line. A long, long line. _W-where is this!?_ He looked up and saw a sign that read, 'Afterworld Check-In Station.' _So I am dead. And this line must be for souls to be judged. I guess I've got a long wait…Wait, is that!?_

Farther ahead in line was Turles and his subordinate Daiz. They seemed to be deep in conversation. _T-then that must mean!_ Vegeta looked down to see the little Namekian Dende. The child was staring straight ahead in awe. "T-this is ridiculous!" He shouted, few people turning to look at him.

* * *

What felt like hours later, Vegeta was about halfway through the line. He couldn't take this anymore. It was driving him insane. He began tapping his foot vigorously. _You'd think they'd at least send me to Hell a little better faster. At this point I'll take Hell over this line._

* * *

Eventually Vegeta was at the front of the line. He had his arms crossed and was pissed, "Finally." He looked up to see a giant red ogre, the size of a small skyscraper sitting behind a large wooden desk with files and pens scattered about on top of it.

The ogre began to speak. "Let's see here…You've killed quite a lot of people…Vegeta is it? I'm assuming you're a junior as I've already sent a Vegeta to hell." The ogre looked to him for clarification and Vegeta nodded awkwardly. He was still weirded out a bit by this situation. "Good to know. I'll just mark that down. Anyways, let's see how you died…Oh my! Frieza killed you hm? One of the many victims over the past day or two. Thankfully all of those have been sorted out.

"Now, let's keep calm as I sort out where you go. Let's keep everything calm here so there doesn't have to be fighting. Already had another guy fight me today. Wasn't fun. Matter of fact, you might've killed him. His name was Ginyu." Vegeta once again nodded.

"Hm…You're no doubt going to Hell. But it will be marked on your record that in your final moments you defended the side of good and died for it."

Vegeta shrugged, "Whatever."

The large ogre chuckled, "You think that way for now. Have fun!"

"Hm?" A large hole opened up beneath Vegeta and he dropped down. It quickly closed up.

"Next!"

* * *

Vegeta was falling and falling and falling. It seemed to go on forever. _So Hell huh? Maybe I'll see my father down here. I wouldn't be surprised. Hm, some light. Wait, what's that red stuff!?_ Vegeta landed in a pond with a splash. He surfaced, gasping for air. "This isn't water…The heck is it?" A blue ogre walked over holding a club, "It's a blood pond. They're common down here."

Vegeta stepped out and smiled. "I'm home. Tell me creature! Do you know of a man who goes by Vegeta?"

The ogre nodded and pointed off in the direction of many hills, "That way is the way to King Vegeta. He and the few Saiyans who kept their bodies now live there."

Vegeta nodded to the ogre and took off. He flew over many places along the way. He saw many of Frieza's soldiers amassing together being led by Zarbon and Dodoria. _Another time I guess._

* * *

At the Saiyan settlement King Vegeta was standing atop a cliff on the edge of the Saiyan territory. A tall saiyan with short spiked hair ran over and knelt. "Sire, someone approaches. They are new to Hell. Shall we intercept?"

The King turned around, "No. Let him come. I will greet him myself. Thank you for informing me Zorn."

"No problem, sire." The two Saiyans walked to the edge of the settlement. Only one home was close to where they were. This due to that Saiyan being their best defense. So they found it best to place his home at the only safe entrance to the settlement.

King Vegeta stood there, a smile coming across his face when he realized who it was. "The prodigal son has returned."

Vegeta slowly touched down on the reddish-brown dirt. "You could say that. Hello father." The father son duo exchanged a handshake. "I see you've established a settlement for our people." He chuckled, "Oh, when Frieza gets here he won't be happy."

King Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean when he gets here?"

Vegeta laughed, "Do you people not keep up with current events here? Frieza is about to be put down."

"By who, my son?"

"A couple low-class warriors, some Namekians, and some people from a planet called Earth."

There was a _tch_ as a hand grabbed onto the opening to the nearby house. "Earth you say?" Out stepped a man who looked almost exactly like Kakarot, except he had a large scar on his left cheek and adorned green armor and a red headband. His wrist coverings were also red to match the headband. "My son Kakarot was sent there."

Vegeta took a step back for a second. _The resemblance is ridiculous…_ "Y-yes. Kakarot is one of the two low class warriors."

King Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Who might be the other?"

Vegeta shook his head, "You won't believe me, but it's Raditz."

Kakarot's father laughed and held his stomach. He looked into his home, "Hey Gine! You won't believe it! Our two sons are gonna kill Frieza!"

A short saiyan woman with long black hair and armor that was the same as Kakarot's father ran out. "No way! I knew those boys would grow up to be something great!"

Vegeta rubbed his head. _What is happening here…_ "Do you all have a method of viewing the living world?" _So I can keep watch on Raditz and Kakarot as I train to surpass them here in Hell of course. Cause one day, I'm gonna get out of here and I'm going to destroy the planet they now call home!_

King Vegeta nodded. "Yes we do. Follow me." Vegeta followed his father with the other three Saiyans in tow. "Here we are." They arrived at a large clear orb. "Just tell it who you want to see and it will show you."

Vegeta sat down in front of it. "Show me…" He grinned. "Frieza." The orb flashed and the first thing on the screen showed Raditz and Kakarot hitting each other across the face. _W-what the hell are they doing!?_

Kakarot and Raditz exchanged words. "Damn it! Kakarot watch where you punch!" "Sorry Raditz."

Gine and her husband sat down. "That seems about right. From what Bardock over here is like, I'm not surprised those two would do something that stupid." She slapped her husband across the chest and he growled back at her.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, _So Bardock is his name huh? He seems strong. I will have to challenge him._

Then the ball flashed and showed Yamcha floating in the air.

King Vegeta looked puzzled, "Looks like a Saiyan. But he definitely isn't one."

"He is an earthling. He nearly killed me along with Kakarot and Raditz…So humiliating…" Vegeta looked away in shame.

Bardock chuckled, "I wouldn't feel humiliated. Look at that attack he just threw at Frieza." Vegeta turned back to see an enormous orb of blue energy engulf Frieza.

Vegeta smiled, _Yes! They did it! Wait…why am I happy about this!? I'm pissed that I didn't kill him! But it seems Frieza basically fell for the same move I did. Seems that tyrant may be worse than me. As I actually survived that attack._

A scream from Gine snapped him out of her thoughts. "No! Raditz!"

Vegeta looked back at the crystal ball. _What!?_ _Frieza survived!?_ He saw Raditz laying on the ground of the battle torn Namek, dying. He was speaking to his brother. It wasn't loud enough for Vegeta or anyone else to hear, but it seemed Bardock knew something they didn't.

Bardock whispered to himself, "Get him Kakarot. Kick his ass."

Vegeta shook his head. "No! No! I was supposed to be it!" He watched as Kakarot went Super Saiyan and began to fight Frieza. Vegeta rocketed off into the distance, filled with anger.

King Vegeta sighed and walked away. Bardock and Gine continued to watch their son battle Frieza. "He's really something Bardock." Gine held onto her husband's arm with excitement. Bardock silently nodded.

* * *

Vegeta landed on a faraway mountain where no one was. He couldn't stand it. He should've killed Frieza. Why did he have to die when he did? It made no sense. "Damn you Kakarot!" As he screamed, the mountain around him exploded into bits. He opened up his senses, trying to sense the battle outside of Hell. His mind flashed with a large power, the face of it being Kakarot. _S-so powerful! Is that the power of a Super Saiyan!? If so. I must attain it! And I know just the place to work up a sweat._ Vegeta went flying off towards where he had arrived from.

* * *

 _So that's chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it! These chapters won't be as frequent as my main story. Maybe one a week or every two weeks depending on how the main story is progressing alongside this one. Anyways, let me know whatcha thought and until next time guys!_


	2. Chapter 2: Like Father, Like Son

_I'm glad to see people are enjoying the story so far. The first, I think three to four chapters are going to just be Vegeta kinda figuring out Hell. Chapter five is where the training really begins and I think you guys will like the training stuff. So here's chapter 2! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Corresponds With Chapter 25-27 of Limits Are Meant To Be Broken**

* * *

Vegeta landed a top a mountain overlooking where Zarbon and Dodoria were amassing soldiers. He looked down at them grinning. _Oh man, I'm definitely gonna get some anger out right now._ "Hey Zarbon! Dodoria!"

Zarbon, Dodoria, and all the soldiers turned. Nearly all of the soldiers began shaking but Zarbon just chuckled while Dodoria was shaking a little as well. Zarbon flipped his hair and yelled back at Vegeta, "Oh Vegeta. Seems you've died. Too bad. But now we can get our revenge. And wipe you out. Now men, attack!" Zarbon pointed at Vegeta and everyone stood in place. Not daring to attack Vegeta.

"Seems you've got a group of cowards with you Zarbon. This is so funny it's almost sad."

Zarbon growled, "Attack or I'll kill you all again myself!" All the soldiers nodded and flew at Vegeta. Just as the saiyan prince was about to charge at them Bardock appeared between Vegeta and the group of soldiers. All the soldiers stopped suddenly and Vegeta took a step back.

* * *

Bardock floated there, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Zarbon. Dodoria. Take your men and get out of here. The Ginyu Force are down here somewhere, go find 'em."

Dodoria grinned, "Well if it isn't Ol' Bardock. How ya doing buddy? You and your crew get reunited here in the afterlife?"

"In fact, we did. It was getting lonely. I thank you for sending me company."

Zarbon looked at the low-class warrior confused. "Sending you company? You got killed after them."

Bardock laughed, something that surprised Vegeta. Considering since he had arrived, Vegeta had never seen Bardock without a scowl. "See funny thing. The universe helped me out a bit. Instead of getting destroyed, I was somehow sent back in time." Bardock clenched one of his fists and held it towards Dodoria and Zarbon. "Care to guess how far back?"

Zarbon shrugged, "Probably not long enough to be powerful enough to stop us all."

Bardock re-crossed his arms and spoke to Vegeta without turning. "Tell me Prince Vegeta, how far back does the Super Saiyan legend go would you say?"

Vegeta spoke questioningly, "I'd say a good thousand years, why?" _Wait…Is he? No, that's impossible!_

"Yeah, I got sent back about that far. See, funny thing happened then Dodoria. Care to take a guess? Please make it correct this time." Bardock placed a small piece of what appeared to be grain in between his teeth. He seemed to be relaxing.

Dodoria took a step back, "Zarbon…I think we should run…"

Zarbon simply chuckled, "From him? You told me you killed his crew and basically killed him."

Dodoria shook his head, "I did. But there is something different…He's relaxed…Not angry or violent it seems. He's another type of Saiyan…"

* * *

Bardock suddenly appeared in between Zarbon and Dodoria and the two turned and looked at him scared. "Rematch time boys." Suddenly Bardock's energy shot up and Zarbon and Dodoria were thrown to either side of Bardock. Vegeta covered his eyes as a blinding light began to emanate from Bardock.

Vegeta slowly uncovered his eyes and they widened in shock. _N-no way! He is one!_ Bardock stood there, hair standing straight up and golden, with teal eyes. His aura was a bright gold and the power shook everything around him. _A Super Saiyan…_

Dodoria and Zarbon lay on the ground looking at Bardock. Dodoria stood up, "I'm out of here!" The pink alien flew off and Zarbon followed. The gathered soldiers scattered across hell.

Bardock smiled, taking the piece of grain out of his mouth and twirling it between his fingers. "That's what I thought." He powered down and flew back off for the Saiyan camp. Vegeta was left standing there on the mountain. _T-this can't be happening! Kakarot and his father!? Will my embarrassment not end today!?_

* * *

Back at the camp Bardock walked inside his home. Gine greeted him with a smile, "How'd it go dear?"

Bardock sat down at the small round table in the middle of their tiny home. "It went like I thought it would. They ran away with shit in their pants." He chuckled and spit the grain onto the table.

Gine walked over and picked it up with the tips of her thumb and index finger. She flicked it at Bardock who just scowled back at her. "How many times Bardock? I think I tell you every day now, quit spitting this grain stuff on the table. We eat on it."

Bardock leaned on the back legs of his chair, hands behind his head. "Whatever…At least we got all this stuff. Took me forever to convince Yemma to let me have a house, much less all this stuff."

Gine went over to the small fire place and put an oven rack on four metal legs inside of it. She placed two pieces of meat upon it and sighed, "I know Bardock. You were here for almost 920 years and you got on Yemma's good side. You tell me every time I complain about you dirtying something."

Bardock chuckled, "Well hey. Ya can't complain. When I first got here I slept on the ground. Took me at least a hundred years to get a blanket."

Gine walked over to Bardock and crossed her arms, "Oh give it a rest ya big buffoon." She leaned over and placed a kiss on Bardock's forehead and went back to cooking.

* * *

Vegeta stayed there standing on the mountain upon which he had challenged Zarbon and Dodoria. Then he heard someone approaching and turned to see who it was. It was his father. "I assume you saw what Bardock can do."

Vegeta growled and yelled at his father, fist clenched. "How do you stand it!? A low class gaining the legendary form you could not!?"

King Vegeta sighed, "My son. In the time I've been here I've learned a lot. I've become more relaxed and I still am king, but we have a council now. A council of leaders that decide on what we as Saiyans should do down here in hell. So Bardock achieving that form, like me learning to work with others, I've learned to accept it. I've heard when you were alive Kakarot was to you what Bardock is to me now. I even saw it in the image orb. You were angry, oh so angry my son." He placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "Let us head back to the camp, maybe have some tea and you can tell me about your exploits after Planet Vegeta's destruction."

Vegeta seemed extremely confused. _What happened to father!? He used to be so quick to violence and didn't negotiate with anyone. When he was alive he would've had Bardock killed for even claiming to be a Super Saiyan. You truly have changed father…_ "A-alright…"

King Vegeta laughed happily and slapped Vegeta on the back. "Let us go then. I hope you like bancha green tea. I know it's a bit low grade, but it's all they'll give us here in Hell." King Vegeta took off and his now even angrier and confused son followed.

* * *

Back at the camp, King Vegeta touched down near a small tent. He bent down and walked inside. Vegeta followed him in. "It's not much, but it is home." There was a small sleeping mat with a blanket next to a wooden board atop two rocks. On top of the board was two small tea cups, a tea pot and a bowl with a couple utensils in it.

Vegeta's face was a little red with embarrassment. How could his father, the King of all Saiyans, be so content with this? There was no large bed. No endless mounds of food. Just how far had his father sunk?

King Vegeta took off the top of his armor and put a black shirt on. He began making the tea, holding his hand out to use ki to heat it. "So Vegeta, after my death, what did I miss?"

Vegeta sat down near the opening of the tent and sighed. "Hm…Let me see. Me, Raditz and Nappa joined Frieza's ranks. We weren't grunts but we weren't top tier I guess you could say. We basically went around doing the same as what we did when you were alive. Claiming planets and all that stuff Frieza wanted. Eventually we hit a point where we needed someone else. So we sent Raditz to get Bardock's other son Kakarot. Welp it turns out Raditz liked it there and decided to stay. So me and Nappa decided we'd go and teach him a lesson. Well we got taught a lesson when we got there. Nappa got killed. Well, I killed him actually. I got my ass handed to me. I would've been killed had it not been for Raditz."

King Vegeta handed a tea cup to Vegeta. "Tell me about the conflict with Frieza. Was it riveting?"

"Oh it was father. I wiped the floor with Jeice and Guldo. As well as killing Captain Ginyu in the process." King Vegeta nodded with a smile. "But Frieza was different. I fought his first form, but I got him to transform. I basically screwed myself on that one. But do you remember a low class by the name of Turles?"

King Vegeta nodded, "Yes. We banished him after he tried to take my throne. Why?"

"He nearly obliterated Frieza in one blast."

"Wow, his power sure has grown."

"He was immediately killed by Frieza. But anyways, some Namekian nearly killed Frieza in his second form. Then Frieza went his third form and he paralyzed me. He then killed me just as Raditz showed up…" Vegeta clenched his fist, his power rising from anger.

"Vegeta! Calm down this instant! Drink some tea and calm your mind. I do not need my home being destroyed!" King Vegeta screamed at his son. Vegeta's power began to lower and he took a sip of tea.

"I do apologize father. I was out of line. It just angers me so much. That bastard killed me, you, and basically all the other saiyans. It is ridiculous!" Vegeta growled as he took another sip of tea. "I need to take a long walk through hell. Don't wait up for me or whatever I'm supposed to tell you." He placed his tea down and left the tent. He needed to vent, let off some steam. He was gonna start another fight, and this time Bardock wouldn't interfere. He would make sure of that.

* * *

 _I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I thought King Vegeta was too much like Vegeta, so I decided to make him like this. It will lead to better storylines and storytelling I believe. But let me know what you guys think. So until next chapter! Oh yeah! So I've recently started using a power scale system on my story from 1-10. I'm gonna use it here as well. An example of how it works:_ **Goku SSJ** is a 9 while **Piccolo Fused W/Nail** is a 6

 **Power Scale**

 **Vegeta:** 6

 **Bardock SSJ:** 9

 **Zarbon:** 3

 **Dodoria:** 2

 **Q &A**

 **Q:** But when Freiza dies wouldn't he just torture the sayians.

 **A:** Nah, cause we've got Bardock as an SSJ, so he can fight Frieza.

 **Q:** this should be an interesting story, i cant wait to see where you go with it

 **A:** Glad you think so!

 **Q:** will Vegetto be in this cause king yemma could give Vegeta a day on earth to fight buu like he did in the cannon or will it be Rattitto (Rattitz and Kakaroto

 **A:** I honestly have yet to figure that out because that is way down the road and we aren't even close to that in the main story as is.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lay Of The Land

_So, it seems everyone is taking a liking to this story so far. Which I'm really happy about. Sadly I can't update it as fast as the main story. So only updates on Mondays for now. I do the brunt of writing on the weekends for this story. Weekdays are usually spent on the main story._

* * *

 _I'm gonna find Zarbon. I'm gonna kill Zarbon. I'm gonna find Dodoria. I'm gonna kill Dodoria. I'ma find the Ginyus. I'ma kill all the Ginyus!_ Vegeta was flying at top speed over hell. He needed this. He needed to make someone feel below him. Maybe he'd kill Recoome first. Considering that was the Ginyu that had beaten him so badly.

* * *

Back at the Saiyan camp Bardock was running off towards the edge of the camp. "Damn fool! He's gonna get into a major shit storm!" Bardock was about to take off when King Vegeta stopped him. "My king?"

"Let him go Bardock. He needs to learn how things work down here. He's a big boy." King Vegeta crossed his arms and stared off into the distance.

* * *

Vegeta landed on the ground. The Ginyus were around a rock playing cards. They all turned and looked at Vegeta. Ginyu just laughed. "So Vegeta, Lord Frieza finally killed you huh? Come for another fight cause what, you're angry?"

Vegeta growled, "You don't want to push me even a little bit more. But if you think you can win, all of you come at me!"

The five Ginyus jumped to their feet and with a shout they charged Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince flew by them. They all stopped. Guldo went flying into some spikes, getting impaled. Burter flew into have a try, getting knocked out. All that remained were Ginyu, Recoome, and Jeice. Vegeta turned to them slowly. "Now that the freaks are out of the way, let's go. Oh, and how about I only use my right hand?" Vegeta placed his left arm behind his back. "What do ya say boys? Care to tussle?"

Ginyu charged Vegeta head on, only to be backhanded aside. "Next!" Jeice charged and immediately got punched in the face, his nose shattering. He stumbled back and fell onto the ground in pain. "Now Recoome, care to try some of those fancy moves again?"

Recoome growled, "Damn you Vegeta!" He charged the Saiyan prince only to have a hole blasted through his chest.

Vegeta wiped his hand off on his blue jumpsuit leggings. "And my work here is done." He began to walk away when Zarbon and the army of soldiers jumped in front of him. "Oh?"

Zarbon was in his monster form. "Your buddy isn't here to protect you now. So now we're gonna destroy you Vegeta."

Vegeta growled, his anger boiling over once more. "I don't need anyone to protect me!" His ki exploded, sending Zarbon and all the foot soldiers flying. Some nearby ogres got caught in the explosion of energy as well. They got quickly thrown aside. The area in which Vegeta stood was a wreck. "So! Who is next!?"

The next thing Vegeta saw was all he remembered before blacking out. A figure flying by. It had silver hair and light pink skin. Then the next thing he knew, he was out.

* * *

Vegeta woke up in a dark room. He quickly got to his feet. "Where am I!?" He growled, firing a blast. It seemed to make contact with something. It came right back at him and he got hit square in the face. He fell flat on his backside and was ready to yell when everything lit up. He looked up, the figure he saw before walking towards him. But who the figure was surprised him.

It was a woman about Vegeta's height. She had light pink skin and purple eyes as well as pointy ears like an elf's. Her spiky silver hair was only on one side as the other side was buzz cut off. The hair she did have went down to a little below her shoulder. She had on a broad shouldered purple top with a long light purple sash. Under the shirt was a black long sleeve shirt and her pants were baggy and the same color. She wore yellow boots that looked much like a Saiyan's.

She walked over and looked down at Vegeta. "Get up." She held out her hand which Vegeta quickly swatted away. Vegeta stood up and growled.

He crossed his arms, "Where am I?"

"You're in a prison inside Hell."

"For what? Disturbing the peace?" The Saiyan prince chuckled.

"Actually, yeah pretty much." His laughter quickly stopped as the woman continued talking. "I'm a Shin-Jin. Name's Akousi. I was sent down to stop your little temper tantrum. So tell me stupid warrior, what was that all about?"

He screamed at her, "I am not stupid! And it was not a temper tantrum!"

She covered her mouth as she giggled, "You need to calm down little man." Vegeta stood there glaring at her, she was barely the same height as him. "I just need to make sure you won't pull this kind of stunt again. You wiped a few people from existence."

"I thought you couldn't kill people once they were dead."

"You sort of can. It's weird how it works. See, if you do something to a person that would kill them if they were alive, say cut off their head. They would be perfectly fine a couple days later. But let's say if you did something like, completely turn someone to ashes like you did to a few guys. Well then they're done. Kaput. Their body is gone and so is their soul."

"So you're saying I like super-killed some guys?"

"Hm, never heard it quite phrased like that. But yeah. Pretty much that. If it were up to me, you'd be eviscerated as well. But the guy above me says I just gotta give you a warning. Something about your Dad being some like super-duper nice king or whatever who helps out Yemma sometimes. But hey, what do I know? I just work her." She laughed, placing her hands on her hips.

Vegeta stood there gawking at her. _This Akuosi person is quite the character isn't she…So if what she tells me is true. I completely wiped people out of existence. That sounds pretty interesting. I'd dare say cool maybe?_

"It's not cool Vegeta. Not cool at all. Oh yeah, did I mention I can read minds? What did you mean by quite the character?" She got close to him, staring him down eye to eye.

Vegeta turned a little red. "I uh, meant nothing by it. Nothing at all!"

Akousi nodded, "Good. Now I'm gonna escort you back to your home down here in Hell. I have to check up on you at least once a week for the next while. So expect me, got it?"

Vegeta sighed, "Great…A babysitter…"

Akousi shrugged, "I don't like it any more than you do. Now let's go. Follow me." She began walking and Vegeta followed. Suddenly they were outside a mountain and the two of them began flying for the Saiyan camp. "I read up on you while you were knocked out Vegeta. You've got quite a history of killing. But I heard you stood up to Frieza. Man, even some of the big guys fear him. It's clear you got guts."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Tell me woman. Just how strong are you?"

Akousi chuckled, "Firstly call me by my name. I'm like a hundred tiers above you on the cosmic hierarchy. Two, I'm strong enough to kick your sorry behind up and down this place." She laughed loudly and slapped Vegeta on the back. He simply growled in return.

* * *

They soon landed at the camp. King Vegeta was waiting for them. He got on one knee when Akousi approached. "See, now here is someone with respect for those higher up than them."

King Vegeta spoke whilst still kneeling and looking down. "I am sorry if my son was rude to you m'lady. He has been without proper parenting for many years."

Akousi just shrugged, "You can get up. I hate when people kneel. And he wasn't that rude. He's stubborn and very full of himself is all."

Vegeta growled clenching his fist, "Why you!?"

King Vegeta slapped Vegeta across the face. "How dare you speak to a god like that!?"

Vegeta took a step back. His father had hit him before. But it had been so long he had forgotten. It shocked him to the core.

Akousi looked on in shock, "Whoo! That wasn't necessary! I'm just a Kai-in-training. There was no need to hit Vegeta."

King Vegeta nodded, "Please. Follow me if you must escort Vegeta to his home." Akousi and Vegeta followed King Vegeta towards somewhere at the other side of camp. Sitting there was a small tent much like King Vegeta's. "I managed to get you a tent Vegeta. M'lady, if you must speak with me you know where to find me." He slowly walked away.

Akousi walked over to the tent with Vegeta. "So this is how you guys live down here in hell?"

Vegeta just shrugged, calming out a little. "Not a clue how this place works. But it seems the longer you're here the better shit you get. Like Kakarot's father and his wife have a house. He's been here like 950 years or something." Vegeta crawled into his tent and Akousi followed. The two sat across from each other. "Can you leave now? Or do you have to make sure I go to bed on time?"

"There's just some stuff I need to explain first. Then I don't have to see your sorry ass for another week. So anyways, we don't appreciate fighting down here. If you're fighting to stay strong or get stronger, then it is fine. But fighting just for the sake of it won't slide. I'll have to come down here and beat the shit out of you again if you have a fit like you did before. Also, if you're fighting to defend yourself it is totally fine. You just can't wipe the attacker out of existence. Otherwise, you can basically do whatever the hell you want down here. No pun intended. Just don't tease the ogres and stuff. They're sensitive. So yup, that's basically it. See ya in a week short stuff." She left the tent and walked off.

Vegeta was left sitting there dumbfounded. "T-this place is so weird…"

* * *

 _So that's the intro to my OC. Yes, she is a shin-jin. Yes I know they were all but killed. But it was never specified they can't be born again, considering they're born from fruit. Akousi is training to be a Supreme Kai. Her name is pronounced Ah-Co-Sai._

 **Q &A**

 **Q:** I like this story too

 **A:** Happy to hear!

 **Q:** Well that was an interesting reunion. **(From Chapter 1)**

 **A:** I was hoping people would find it interesting. Because Vegeta and King Vegeta's relationship will be a big part of the first major arc/saga.

 **Q:** Vegeta's reaction to Bardock going Super was to be expected, shame Goku and Raditz will never see Bardock as a SSJ.

 **A:** I wouldn't count out the three of them meeting. Goku and Vegeta will end up interacting in the main story and here as well. I haven't figured out if I'll have Raditz and Goku talk with Bardock. But if they do it will either be if they both die or whenever I do Janemba stuff.


	4. Chapter 4: Training Starts Now

_The chapters for the next while will be during the year in between Namek and Goku arriving back on Earth. So it will be behind_ Limits Are Meant To Be Broken _for maybe ten chapters. Then there will be a timeskip to the android stuff, with a few chapters in between to explain some stuff. Chapters might start coming out more frequently soon as to catch up. We'll have to see._

* * *

King Vegeta, Bardock, Gine, and Akousi were sitting around the table in Bardock and Gine's home. They were all drinking tea. Bardock put down his tea and looked to Akousi, "So yeah. I kinda caused the shit he pulled. I do apologize Akousi."

Akousi sighed and put her cup on the table. "It is fine Bardock. You've been years without an incident. One indirect slip up won't look that bad. Just watch it next time. But I explained the rules to Vegeta. I think he understood them. Not sure. He always has that straight faced asshole look."

King Vegeta looked at her in a rude way but then went back to sipping his tea. _He looks like me…Thanks…_

"Eh, no problem King Vegeta. So anyways, I'll be back next week to check up on stuff. I'll see you guys later." Akousi walked out.

* * *

She approached the edge of the Saiyan camp and stopped. She was thinking for a second when something pulled her out of her thoughts. Bardock was suddenly next to her. "Ya know, it's not nice to sneak up on a lady Bardock."

"I was never one for nice."

"I know. So what's up?"

"The kid has potential. I'm thinking of training him. He might even get a power up like me one day. Can the Kais handle two Super Saiyans down here?"

"I think we can manage. But why the need to tell me. Have you had some other visions?"

Bardock sighed, "Yeah. Let's just say, my son Kakarot didn't truly finish Frieza on Namek. He's out for revenge and I get the feeling something's gonna happen to Frieza on Earth. I just don't know what yet…"

Akousi nodded, "Well, you know how to contact me if something comes up. See ya soon Bardock!" She took off into the sky. Bardock watched as she seemingly passed through the clouds above Hell.

Bardock grinned, "One of these days, I'm gonna learn to do that." He walked back to his home and sat down at the table in his home. Gine sat across from him. "I'm probably gonna train Vegeta. But I'm still not sure I should."

Gine sat across from him. She looked at her husband seriously. "Did you have a vision about something with Vegeta?"

Bardock shook his head. "No. Nothing like that. But that's the thing. The visions are random. But they always show things that lead to or are major events. I've never had a vision involving Vegeta. It makes no sense."

Gine shrugged, "Your visions are weird. We still don't fully understand them. Nothing to worry about." She got up and stretched, "I think I'ma take a nap. Don't hurt yourself training. That's an order!" She giggled and walked into the small bedroom.

Bardock slid his chair back and stood up. "Alright, time to whip this kid into shape." He slowly walked out of his home and went towards Vegeta's tent. _I must figure out why I couldn't see him in my visions._ He was just outside of Vegeta's tent when pain overcame him. "Gah! Why now!?" The saiyan warrior dropped to his knees, his head filled with white noise. His vision went black and then he saw them. Different scenes played out in his mind.

* * *

Frieza standing near the Saiyan camp with his men. Vegeta staring Frieza down. King Vegeta attack Frieza full force. Then everything went black again, but the vision wasn't over. There was screaming and the black void ignited in a golden fire. Then it was over.

* * *

Bardock was on his knees, sweat dripping from his face. He stood up and saw Vegeta glaring at him. "The hell was that?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the older saiyan.

"Just a vision…" _Frieza is gonna attack when he gets down here…We need to train as soon and fast as possible._ "Kid, I'm gonna be training you and some other Saiyans. Plus, there has been some revelations recently. No matter what you want, you're gonna have to train. Got it?"

Vegeta simply laughed. "You? Train me? Hah! I can train myself, plus I don't work well with others." He went to turn when Bardock grabbed him. "Get your hands off me!" He turned to hit Bardock, but was knocked flat on his own ass.

Bardock stood there looking down at the prince. "Land one punch on me. You got thirty seconds. Do that and you can train yourself."

Vegeta stood up with a grin, "Fine. Prepare to be in a world of pain!" He lunged forward but Bardock merely sidestepped him. The Saiyan prince swung around and went for a barrage of punches. No contact. "Stand still you!"

Bardock kicked Vegeta backwards, glaring at him. "That's not the point of this. Pack whatever you want and meet me at the entrance to the camp in twenty minutes." He turned on his heels and walked off, leaving the Saiyan prince flat on his ass.

* * *

Bardock was standing at the edge of the camp, looking out over the landscape of Hell. He had come to find it, calming. There was a noise behind him and he turned, a smile crossing his face. "Tora you weakling, what are you doing around here?"

A tall muscular Saiyan with spiky hair and a small pony tail chuckled. He was wearing blue armor. "I heard you were training the Prince. I wanted to come and watch. I especially wanna see his face when he finds out who his training partner is." Tora stood next to Bardock, waiting for Vegeta and his training partner to show up.

Within the next few minutes Vegeta arrived with a sack of supplies. "So, where are we going exactly?" He seemed to not really care about the answer. But he asked anyways.

Tora chuckled as he pointed behind Vegeta. "There he is. Oh Bardock, always the troublemaker."

Vegeta turned and his eyes widened. He turned back to Bardock. "Hell no!" He was quickly tackled and had a fist land in his face. He looked up at his training partner. It was Nappa.

The bald Saiyan growled as he looked down at Vegeta, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Vegeta got to his feet, "Come at me baldy!" The two jumped at each other and began to fight.

Bardock laughed and slapped Tora on the chest, "See this? We've gotta deal with this shit for the next year."

Tora raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean we?" He took a step back from Bardock. "I'm not coming along."

"Oh yes you are. You're training partner is gonna meet us at the grounds." The legendary warrior turned to the two fighting Saiyans. "Hey you clowns! Quit it! We're moving out. No flying, you're walking. You too Tora. I'm gonna take to the air, you're gonna have to work together to follow me. I'll only twice a day to check up on you. Until then, you better keep up!" Bardock took off into the air leaving the three other Saiyans standing there.

Tora shook his head, "Bardock! This isn't funny man!" He ran off in the direction Bardock was flying.

Nappa sighed, "This is ridiculous. Raditz doesn't have to deal with this shit…" He began walking after Tora.

"Yeah, well he managed to survive the fight on Earth." Vegeta ran past Nappa and Tora, following Bardock's energy trail in the sky. "I'm the Prince, you follow me!" He bounded over some rocks and kept running. Nappa and Tora were following as best they could.

* * *

Bardock floated way above them to the point he couldn't be seen. He watched as Vegeta ran in the direction he had supposedly flown. "First up…Hell's Desert." He looked off into the distance at a barren wasteland that his three pupils were heading straight for. He flew towards it.

* * *

 **Q &A**

 **Q:** Hah serves Vegeta right for his attitude, Akousi seems like a good foil for Vegeta.

 **A:** Yeah. I found that a lot of Saiyans are like Vegeta. So I wanted to create a counter to him, that no matter what, he couldn't stop or destroy.

 **Q:** Nice chapter

 **A:** Thanks!

 **Q:** Interesting; this means that in this universe if a Trunks exists his father will either be Raditz or Yamcha; it will be interesting to see how that changes things. You you be willing/interested to write a companion story to this one, but from the perspective of the Z warriors (Raditz, Goku, etc)? **(From Chapter 1)**

 **A:** There is an alternate story. My main story Limits Are Meant To Be Broken. Trunks is appearing in the next couple chapters.

 **Q:** If there is a Rattitto would his counterpart be Kakaritz, the same way there is both a Gogeta and a Vegito?

 **A:** If anyone fuses, it probably won't be Raditz and Goku. I was thinking of a couple different fusions. But we'll see in the main story.


	5. Chapter 5: Inner Demons

Vegeta stopped in his tracks. Tora and Nappa caught up and the three of them looked at the land in front of them. "This must be our first challenge." Vegeta crossed his arms and grunted. "It's just an empty desert landscape."

Tora shook his head, "I've heard of this place. Hell's Desert. They say those who walk into it never come out the other side. That their souls are lost forever." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course Bardock is sending us through here. Where's my partner and why doesn't he have to go through this shit!?"

Nappa shrugged, "Whatever. I'm getting this finished now." The bald Saiyan walked into the desert blindly.

Vegeta laughed, "Like I'm letting you get to the other side before me!" He strolled in after his former partner.

Tora just stood there, "This is a bad idea." He walked off after them.

* * *

Within minutes of all of them walking into the desert there was a sandstorm. The deserts blue sand was being whipped up into the faces of the warriors. Nappa growled, "Damn it. Vegeta!? Tora!? Either of you there?" No answer came to the enormous warrior. "Guys, this ain't funny." Still no answer. Not even a grunt from Vegeta. Then there was a light. "Hm?"

Nappa's eyes widened as the light got to the point of almost hitting him. He spun to his left as a ki blast exploded behind him. He turned to catch a fist to his left cheek. "Gah! Who the heck!? Vegeta!?" Vegeta was standing in front of Nappa. But he looked different. He was in his armor from when they went to Earth and had a scouter on his face. "Vegeta, we're supposed to be working together. I hate you too, but the heck was that for?"

Vegeta just growled, his teeth clenched. He just let out a shriek of anger and charged the brutish warrior. Nappa caught Vegeta's fist and skid backwards in the sand. "That's it Vegeta! I'm putting you down for good!" He twisted Vegeta's wrist and fired an enormous ki blast into his face. Vegeta went spiraling through the air, crashing into the sand.

* * *

Somewhere else in the desert Tora was walking. He heard an explosion and turned to look in its direction. "Hm? Are there some type of creatures in here? Great, this should be fun." Out of nowhere a pink mass crashed into Tora. The saiyan warrior flipped through the air and smashed down face first into the sand. He got to one knee and spit some sand up. "Ew. It's worse than the food down here. Now, who wants to attack me!?"

"Stupid Saiyan. You've already lost." Tora's eyes widened. It was Dodoria. Even with all the training he's done, he still wasn't strong enough to beat the pink menace. "Oh come on monkey. Not gonna fight?"

Tora slowly got to his feet. "I'm not afraid of you anymore Dodoria!" He powered up, letting out an enormous shout. "My team may not be here to fight with me. But I think I speak for all of us when I say, screw you!" He shot forward and planted a punch across the fat alien's face. Dodoria staggered backwards and Tora followed up with another punch. "I'm gonna eviscerate you for good!" An enormous ki wave erupted from Tora's mouth.

* * *

Vegeta was walking in a straight line, arms crossed. The sandstorm was barely phasing him. He could hear explosions in the distance. He just assumed Tora and Nappa bumped into each other and began fighting like a bunch of idiots. "This is supposed to be training? How stupid."

"Trust me monkey. You're gonna wish you had trained a little more." Out of the storm came Frieza. He was in his third form, grinning.

"Frieza!?" Vegeta stopped in his tracks. He was shaking. _Me scared!? This can't be! No! If Kakarot killed him then so can I!_ "I'm gonna wipe you from the face of this dimension!" He charged at Frieza, fist pulled back.

* * *

Bardock was standing on the other side of the desert, waiting for all three of them. "Seems it has begun. The first step of their training." He crossed his arms as he moved the piece of grain in between his teeth.

* * *

Nappa slammed his fist into Vegeta's face. He had the Saiyan prince pinned down with his weight. He continued to just wail on him. "You kill me! Then you think it is alright to make fun of me!?" He opened his mouth, a blast starting to form. "DIE!" He fired the blast straight down, engulfing the head of the prince.

The storm began to die down and Vegeta disappeared into the sand. Nappa was sitting there on his knees. "Well done. You're the first one out." He looked up to see Bardock staring at him. "You defeated your demons. Now we wait for Tora and Vegeta."

* * *

Tora flipped backwards away from Dodoria. "I'm not gonna back down! You killed me so let me return the favor!" He jumped forwards and gripped Dodoria's upper and lower jaw. The pink blob of a fighter tried to escape. Tora began pushing his arm's apart, ripping Dodoria's bottom jaw off. "Eat this!" He fired a blast straight through the head of the pink alien.

The storm died down and Tora stood there panting. He looked up and saw Bardock and Nappa. His teammate was smiling at him and he chuckled. "That was something..."

* * *

Vegeta was having more difficulty than the others. He had put down Frieza but he had two more enemies to face. Standing in front of him was Kakarot as a Super Saiyan as well as Bardock as a Super Saiyan. He was on his knees, staring up at them. "You both think you're so high and mighty. Like you being Super Saiyan makes you better than me…" They both just laughed at him. "Well I'll show you!" He jumped to his feet and threw his arms out. An enormous explosion of ki erupted outwards from him.

The sandstorm evaporated and both of them disappeared. He saw the others standing there, staring at him. Bardock nodded to him and turned around, beginning to walk away. "We continue moving now. Let's go." _How did he get out? He didn't defeat his demons, he just destroyed the sandstorm. That takes some serious willpower and physical power. We might have a chance against Frieza when he decides to show his face down here._

Vegeta growled, "This is ridiculous. Can't we just start actual training? Not stupid hallucinations."

Bardock stopped and turned to him. "You need to get over yourself! You three will have to work together! One year from now Frieza will be attacking our camp! People may get erased from this dimension! We will have to protect those weaker than us and those we care about! We're the only ones strong enough to put down Frieza! Got it!? Good! Let's go!" He took into the sky once more. The three Saiyan trainees were left speechless.

Tora looked at them, "What did he say about Frieza…?"

* * *

 **Q &A**

 **Q:** Fusion Reborn is gonna be interesting when you get to it.

 **A:** I'm unsure of when this story will end. Because it will cross over with the main story a lot during the Buu Saga. So idk if Fusion Reborn will be in this story, the main one, or both.

 **Q:** So Bardock has had a vision of Frieza attacking them once he gets to hell huh? hope they can survive when he arrives.

 **A:** I already have this fight mapped out in my head. It'll be something to read.

 **Q:** I know you said you didn't think there will be fusion with goku and raditz but what about a three way fusion with goku , raditz and vegeta same as fusion dance except they stand in a semi triangle stance and all three of their fingers meet up ,or your own fusion bracelets ,or earings or rings that vegeta gets from the supreme kai in training

 **A:** Cool idea. But I already have my fusion planned. At least I think. But I'll keep your ideas in mind. I take everyone's ideas into account for stuff.


End file.
